Queen of Lightning
by Enraiha2013
Summary: Tohsaka Nadeshiko is a kind-hearted girl with a love for soccer. Her entire family died in a mysterious car crash. She transfers to Raimon from Shuhei Academy and joins the soccer club. Little does she know she falls for the ace striker Gouenji Shuuya. Is her older brother really gone after the car crash accident? What will happen between the two? Gouenji/OC -Discontinued, SORRY-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a bright summer's day and I, Tohsaka Nadeshiko, just transferred from Shuuhei Academy to Raimon Junior High. However classes for me started tomorrow, so I had the whole day to look around Raimon. Looking around, I noticed someone familiar. It was Kazemaru-onii chan. I was going to call out to him, when I saw his friends, so I was going to wait till later. Oh you're probably why Kazemaru is my brother, when we don't have the same last name. Kazemaru's older sister got married to my older brother, however Nagi-onii chan died on his way to the soccer finals, so did the rest of my family so I am the only Tohsaka left.

"Hey Nade-chan." someone called.

I turned to the direction of who called me. It was Kazemaru onii-chan.

"Come over here and meet some friends." He called again. As I walked over the bunch of friends that surrounded him, they asked a bunch of questions, and he blushed. Don't know what that was all about.

"Everyone this is my LITTLE SISTER Tohsaka Nadeshiko." He introduced me.

Everyone was surprised, and started introducing themselves to me. Then I think it was Gouenji-kun, remembered something from his expression anyways.

"How is she your sister when she doesn't have the same last name as you?" Gouenji-kun asked.

While Kazemaru-onii chan was answering all the questions, I spotted a soccer field close by. Endou-kun… I think saw me staring at the soccer field.

"Nadeshiko, do you play soccer?" He asked.

I nodded and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, the how about we all play a match?" He asked everyone.

They all nodded and waited for me to agree or disagree.

"Nade-chan." Kazemaru-onii chan softly said.

I sighed and agreed. Kazemaru-onii chan knew I loved playing soccer, and he also knew that I would say 'yes' no matter what.

**Team 1:**

Tohsaka Nadeshiko **FW**

Gouenji Shuuya **FW**

Kazemaru Ichirouta **DF**

Handa Shinichi **MF**

Kabeyama Heigorou **DF**

Max **MF**

Kageno Jin **DF**

Coach Hibiki **GK**

**Team 2:**

Endou Mamoru **GK**

Kidou Yuuto **FW**

Shourinji Ayumu **MF**

Shishido Sakichi **MF**

Someoka Ryuugo **FW**

Megane Kakeru **DF**

Domon Asuka **DF**

Ichinose Kazuya **MF**

**(YEAH I KINDA SUCK AT WRITING MATCHES SO… I'LL JUST LEAVE THIS TO EVERYONE'S IMAGINATIONS :D)**

Team 1: 2

Team 2: 2

After the game had finished, we all had a drink given to us by the managers, Natsumi-san, Haruna-san and Aki-san.

"Nadeshiko-san, you're amazing. You managed to keep up with us and tie the score." Kabeyama said.

I smiled and then Endou-kun's stomach grumbled. He got embarrassed and we all laughed. So we decided to eat at Rairaiken's. While we were there we all started talking and soon I became close friends with everyone.

"Nadeshiko, where'd you get that bracelet?" Max asked.

I looked at my bracelet and smiled.

"A close friend of mine." I replied softly.

"Who is it?" Shourin-kun asked.

"Gouenji… Yuuka." I quietly said.

Gouenji-kun flinched, and then I remembered that Yuuka-chan had an older brother named Gouenji Shuuya. I also remember that she was in an accident and she's in a coma. Luckily no one noticed that I really quietly said 'Gouenji' before Yuuka-chan's name… well besides Gouenji himself, he kind of noticed. I quietly slid off my chair and started heading towards the door knowing what I just did, upsetting Gouenji-kun. I opened the door and looked at everyone before walking out; I smiled and closed the door behind me not knowing that Gouenji-kun noticed me leave. I was walking home and told myself that I should apologize to Gouenji-kun tomorrow morning. So I went inside the house and jumped on my bed, forgetting I had my uniform on and slowly went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning still thinking about what happened the night before. I looked at my clothes and I remembered I forgot to put my P.J's on last night. I looked over at my phone and I had a bunch of messages from Kazemaru-onii chan. I read all of them and most of them asked where I was. Whoops, I forgot to tell them I was leaving. So, since I already got my uniform on I don't really need to worry about that, so I tied my orange hair back in a high ponytail, I grabbed my bag and headed off to Raimon Junior High. I got to the school gates and saw Kazemaru-onii chan running up to me. When I thought he was going to stop in front of me he actually, pulled me into a big hug.

"Geez, tell us you're leaving before you disappear." He scolded.

I laughed and said I was sorry, before going to the classroom I was put in. I had to wait outside the classroom, before the teacher said I could come in.

"Tohsaka-san, come in and introduce yourself." The teacher said.

I walked into the classroom and looked at my classmates before introducing myself. I noticed I was in the same class as Endou-kun and Gouenji-kun.

"I'm Tohsaka Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you." I said bowing my head.

"Alright, Tohsaka-san, you can sit over there." She said pointing to the empty window seat.

I walked over to my seat and sat down.

After hours of classes, it was lunch. So I decided to eat my awesome bento underneath a cherry blossom tree. It's strange, because I feel like I am forgetting something. Oh well, I'll think about it later. As I was just about to eat, Endou-kun called me. I dropped my chopsticks from my mouth in depression as I wanted to eat peacefully.

"Hey Nadeshiko, come over here." He said, with his usual load voice.

I closed the lid of the bento box and walked over to the Raimon soccer team.

"Nadeshiko, will you join the soccer team?" Endou asked.

"Umm… well…. I don't really want to….. because of…. private reasons." I quietly said.

After I said that they all looked depressed. It looks like they really want me on the team and I don't want to see any of my friends depressed. I sighed and finally said.

"Alright. I'll join the soccer club."

They then started jumping up in the air. These guys… are actually pretty amusing to watch. I started to giggle, but no one heard me.

"Nadeshiko-san, here is your uniform." Natsumi-san said.

"Wait… you guys knew I was going to join?" I asked.

"It's pretty hard to refuse Endou-kun." Aki-san said.

That was actually true; it was pretty hard to refuse Endou-kun and the others.

"Alright let's practice." Endou shouted.

I went to the girls change room to change into the Raimon soccer uniform. The number that I had was 19. That's a pretty high number. Oh well. I finally changed and I saw two girls staring at me. I noticed that they looked pretty ticked at me. I have never even met them, nor have I done anything to them. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and… a girl slightly cut my hair with scissors she had in her hands. My eyes widened, the scissors were sharp that it made my cheek bleed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with my hand on my cheek.

"Who knows… we just don't like you." The girl who cut my hair replied.

"Hey, what are you three doing?" Someone said.

I recognised the voice it was…. Gouenji-kun. The three girls started running away. I took my hand off my cheek and there was lots of blood on my hand.

"Hey Nadeshiko, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I faked.

I also smiled to make sure he believed me, but from his expression I don't think he did believe me. He looked on the floor and saw a bunch of my hair. He looked ticked.

"They cut your hair, and made you bleed." He said touching my bloodied cheek.

"I'm fine, really."

Then everyone else started coming over. Kazemaru-onii chan raced over here.

"Nade-chan, what happened?" He asked looking upset.

Gouenji-kun told them what happened, but not the entire story, since he only arrived after he saw me in trouble. I went to go wash my face at the taps and noticed I didn't have a towel with me, until I felt a towel on my face. I flinched because it was cold and wet. I looked to my left and it was Gouenji-kun.

"Thank you." I said taking the towel.

After I cleaned my face, we started practicing and tried to forget what happened.

It was sundown, and we all went home different ways. I walked home the same path as Gouenji-kun.

"Umm Gouenji-kun, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." I softly said.

He didn't say anything… so I guessed he can't forgive me. Until he said something, I couldn't hear it first, until he said it again.

"It's fine."

I lightly smiled and we walked the rest of the way home in silence. I finally reached home after a long walk and settled down putting my bag on the table. I quickly took a shower and put on my P.J's. I lied on my bed, not forgetting what happened. However I slowly fell asleep not bothering to turn off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was at home reading a book since it was the weekend, not to mention we don't have any practice today. Anyways while I was reading the book, I was also eating some Pocky until I got a text message from Endou-kun. It said that there was a team meeting at Rairaiken and that we should be there immediately. I put my book on my desk and quickly finished eating the pocky.

**(BY THE WAY, don't ever eat pocky really quickly, or else bad things will happen to your stomach.) **

I went outside and locked the door before I left. As I was walking I saw Gouenji-kun a couple metres ahead of me. I thought I shouldn't say anything since Kidou-kun was with him; it also looked like they were talking about something important. So I walked my own pace and looked at the sky, it was so blue with only a couple of clouds passing by. I smiled and looked around making sure no one would hear me sing.

_**I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the seas cradle  
I dreamt.**_

_**Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows.**_

_**From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep.**_

_**Was the world being born what called me...?  
At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.  
No matter how dark or painful place I'm in...**_

_**From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, from the dark.  
Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
my wishes broke through.**_

_**Someday, the source of all fights and sadness  
will all vanish. That day will come.  
I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...**_

_**Someone sweetly spoke out my name.  
So they would know of my wish.**_

_**From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep.**_

That was a song my mother learnt and taught my brother and I that song before my entire family passed away. I started to remember some good memories, when I got stopped in my tracks by Gouenji-kun and Kidou-kun.

"Nadeshiko that was a nice song." Gouenji-kun said smiling.

"Yeah it was." Kidou-kun also agreed smiling.

My face went red; I couldn't believe I sang that loud for them to hear me when they were a couple metres ahead of me.

"Gouenji-kun, Kidou-kun, you could actually hear me?" I asked getting embarrassed.

"Well, not the entire song. We saw you behind us, so we waited for you to catch up when we heard your song." Kidou-kun explained.

I looked at the ground in embarrassment as we continued walking.

"So, did someone teach you the song or did you write it yourself?" Gouenji-kun asked.

I slowly looked back up at the sky and was about to answer, when Endou-kun shouted at us from a 2 metre distance.

"GOUENJI, KIDOU, NADESHIKO! HURRY UP!"

We then started running into Rairaiken's and sat down. Coach Hibiki then came out from the back and started explaining some stuff.

"Alright, the next match is up against… Shuuhei Academy."

I lightly flinched. Shuuhei Academy, my old school. This might be a quick and easy match; however they could've learned new hissatsu by then. So it's best to keep our guard up when we are against them.

"That is all." Coach Hibiki finished.

What… I was too busy thinking to myself, I don't know what he said. Now I'm too embarrassed to ask someone what just happened.

"Coach Hibiki, one bowl of ramen please." Endou-kun asked.

After Endou-kun said that, everyone ordered something to eat. I think I was the only one who didn't order anything. I didn't feel like ordering anything anyways. After 30 minutes everyone was eating besides me.

"Hey Coach Hibiki, you forgot to give Nadeshiko her food." Endou-kun said with food still in his mouth.

"She didn't order anything. Did you?" He asked staring at me.

I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm not that hungry."

Everyone then went back to eating and I just sat there wondering about stuff.

An hour after everyone finished eating; I walked a different path then the going back home way. I walked the path to the hospital and looked for Yuuka-chan's room. Once I opened the door I saw Yuuka-chan laying on the bed still in her coma. I stayed there and talked to her as if she was awake until the sun started to slowly set. So I left the hospital and started heading for home singing a different song.

_**A colourful melody remains forever in my heart.**_

_**Within the eternal sea that belongs to the two of us.**_

_**We can definitely become happy!**_

_**Flowing from the violin in my heart…**_

_**Is the world's melody.**_

_**Look, the glittering in the sky melts together.**_

_**Before the last sounds of the waves disappear.**_

_**Please be sure to look only at me.**_

_**Because you're the person that I love most.**_

_**And I couldn't say a word about my feelings.**_

_**Now the feelings I can't fully convey to you.**_

_**Are riding upon my love song. **_

"I remember that song." Someone softly said.

I recognised that voice and turned around. It was Gouenji-kun.

"You used to sing that song to Yuuka. We both miss hearing that song after you left."

I smiled and we both continued walking when I stopped at my house.

"Umm… Gouenji-kun."

"Yeah."

"I look forward to playing soccer with you and the others."

He lightly smiled. "Yeah, me too."

He continued walking and I walked into the house jumping on my bed falling to sleep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven only my OC. I also do not own the English lyrics of the first song called Beautiful Wish. With the second song it's mine. **

**ALSO I am sorry for not updating sooner. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright everyone. You guys better practice hard today. We're going up against Shuuhei Academy tomorrow, and we better be ready." Coach Hibiki shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah" Everyone shouted back, well I didn't say anything at all.

I was just standing there thinking about my former teammates. I was wondering how they felt about me leaving the team a couple month ago.

"HEY NADESHIKO!" Endou-kun shouted.

I turned my head and felt something at my feet. I looked down at the ground and saw the soccer ball. I shook my head a couple times and went to practice. I past everyone in less than 10 seconds, and then I went head on with Endou-kun.

"Here I go Endou-kun."

"Yeah, bring it."

I smiled and kicked the ball as hard as I could up into the air. I kicked it so high no one could see it. I bent my knees and waited for the right time to jump in the air. I jumped and a flash of lightning came shooting down from the ball.

"Thunder Crash."

It took literally only 2 seconds for the ball to hit the ground into the goal. I came down straight after the ball. Although at times I lose my balance and fall straight on my butt. This was one of those times.

"Nadeshiko, are you okay?" Endou-kun asked lending out his hand.

I nodded and Endou-kun helped me up. I wiped the dirt, if there was any, off my shorts and went back to practice.

"Minna, we all made some onigiri (rice balls) for you." Aki-san shouted.

"But first you all have to wash your hands." Natsumi-san also shouted.

We were about to go wash our hands when we saw Kidou with his hands already clean. Pretty much everyone sweat dropped. After we washed our hands we went to eat some onigiri. I grabbed the last one off the tray before Kabeyama-kun. But before I ate it, I was lost in thought again.

"Nadeshiko, what's wrong." Ichinose-kun asked waking me out of my thoughts.

I looked over at Ichinose-kun, and then everyone started looking at me.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I replied smiling my fake smile.

Everyone went back to practice besides Gouenji-kun. I looked over at him at the corner of my eye and he was still staring at me. Don't know what that was all about. Suddenly, coach Hibiki told me that the principal wanted to see me. Everyone then started looking at me again. I walked over to the principal's office and knocked on the door. I walked in and stood in front of his desk.

"Tohsaka-san, I'm sorry to say but… I just got word that your house got burnt down. Everything is gone."

I had no expression on my face at all. All I did was blink a couple times.

"Tohsaka-san, can you stay over someone else's house for a while. I will pay the charges for building a new house for you."

"No, that would be too much trouble Principle Raimon, its fine. I can manage somehow."

"Too late. I already payed the builders to reconstruct your house."

"Principle Raimon… Thank you very much. And don't worry, I already have someone in mind who will let me stay over."

He smiled and I left to go back to practice.

*Two Minutes Later*

I had no idea of anyone who would let me stay over. I would probably be a burden to people anyways. When I came back, everyone was staring at me. Endou-kun and Kazemaru-onii chan ran up to me.

"What happened?" Endou-kun asked.

I smiled my fake smile again. "It's nothing everyone needs to worry about."

Kazemaru-onii chan looked relieved.

"Alright guys, lets practice for the match against Shuuhei Academy." Endou-kun shouted throwing his fist in the air.

A couple hours later it was sundown and everyone went their separate ways. I was still depressed about having no place to go to, although I don't really want to go to other peoples places. I was still scared about being a burden to everyone.

"Nadeshiko, what's with all the lies today?" Gouenji-kun asked.

"What are you talking about?" I replied with a smile.

"I've been your friend longer than Kazemaru being your older step-brother. I know when you lie." He replied getting more serious.

I'm pretty sure if I lie one more time he will yell at me.

"When Principle Raimon asked to see me, he told me that my house got burnt down. Now I have to find a place to stay, while he asks the builders to start reconstructing my house."

"Why didn't you say something? Kazemaru would have definitely let you stay at his place." Gouenji-kun shouted at me.

"Because I don't want to be a burden to those around me."

Gouenji-kun's face turned from anger to a kind of sympathy expression. He then sighed and looked at me.

"You really are too nice Nadeshiko."

I slightly blushed and kept looking at the ground walking… umm…. Where am I going to go? I guess I'll just buy a tent and camp somewhere.

"Nadeshiko, you're coming with me to Kazemaru's house."

"No, no, no, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm going to take you to Kazemaru's place… Wait I have a better idea." He said smirking.

I have no idea what his idea is… but I'm pretty sure it's going to be something that will burden the people I might stay with. However I have an idea… RUN! I then started running like crazy away from Gouenji-kun. I turned a corner and bumped into someone falling on my butt. Gouenji caught up to me and helped me up. I looked at the person I bumped into and it was Endou-kun, Kidou-kun and Kazemaru-onii chan.

"I'm so sorry." I said bowing in apology.

"Nade-chan, who were you running away from?" Kazemaru-onii chan asked.

"Umm… I was running from…"

Hmm… I wonder what she's going to say. STAY TUNED

ALSO I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did… I would make a heck of a lot of changes


End file.
